Return of the Hedgehog and Fox's Tests of Bravery
by Kid Anime
Summary: After having the original deleted due to reasons I failed to comphrehend, we're back and ready to take on the dares you send us all! Karaoke, DDR, Challenges, Argu-Segments and more await inside!
1. Uzumaki Hedgehog Chronicles First Mix

**The Return of Tests of Bravery: The Fox and the Hedgehog**

**I don't own Naruto or Sonic.**

Later... after everyone is normal again...

Iruka: Where did we just go!?

Drea: I don't know...

Cream & Hinata: We told you about the copyright issues.

Arkanin: That or it was in Script Format which is banned... or that's what I've been told...

Kidan: Okay, Okay, before we do anything else, let's remember where we left off.

The Authors:

Kid Anime

DreamedSong

Arkanin Midnight

vastler45

The Shinobi (Naruto Characters):

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Kakashi Hatake

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuga

Kiba Inuzuka

Akamaru

Iruka Umino

Tsunade

The Anthropormorphic Animals (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG characters)

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Amy Rose

Shadow the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Sally Acorn

The Tests of Bravery OCs

Tim from the Previous Chapter

Melissa from the Previous Chapter

Arkanin: Did we forget anyone?

Drea: Not that I know of

Naruto: We lost all those reviews...

Sonic: Yeah, so we're gonna need to get them re-sent to us

Vast: Everything we did the new reviewers will have no idea of

Shadow: That'll be good for some people... (he chuckles to himself while Sonic and Naruto shoot death glares at him)

Kidan: While we get everything settled here on the stage, please, our loyal reviewers, give us some inspiration!


	2. Summer Ending Blast Chapter!

**The Return of Tests of Bravery: The Fox and the Hedgehog**

**I don't own Naruto or Sonic.**

Kidan: Alright, we're gonna have a blast before school starts right everyone?

Everyone Else: YEAH!

Drea: But we only have one review...

Everyone Else: Awwwww...

Vast: Let's just get it over with...

Kidan tries to pull out the review from the review box but it won't come out.

Sonic: What the...?

Kidan keeps pulling the review but it STILL won't come out due to its incredible length.

Naruto: We have a die hard fan don't we?

Kidan gives it a mighty pull and he falls flat on his face buried in the amazingly LONG review.

Silver: Let's see what it says.

Silver starts reading the review after five minutes of looking for where on earth it even begins.

_sco23_

_Now for the most f-up torture I can think of for the Naruto cast.  
I haven't watched Sonic X yet because I have work on saturdays_

1. I dare Itachi(just slips him a thousand dollar and an extra for hospital bills) to use Tsukuyomi genjutsu to tickle torture all the females for 144 hours while they laugh and scream about the horrible and painful things that they'll probably do to me when they get out of this and find me for suggesting this f-up dare.

2. I dare Kakashi to use the the secret finger jutsu on all the konoha ninja girls so I can see angry girls chase him.

3. I dare Sasuke to dress up as Scar from the lion king movie and get attacked by a bunch of hungry, angry hyenas the way Scar did.

4. I dare the boys to be trapped in the closet with Orochimaru, Barney the dinosaur and Herbert the perverted old man from family guy who likes chris griffin for a week.

5. I dare all the girls to be trapped in a closet with Jiraiya, and Quagmire the perverted guy that says giggity giggity goo from family guy for a month and the girls aren't allowed to attack and hit them but just put up with it.

6. I dare all the girls to get their hair shaven off.

7. I dare Itachi to put everyone in a genjutsu to watch Gai and Lee hugging and shouting youth for 72 hours.

8. I dare Sasuke to say the nicest things about his brother.

9. I dare Sakura and Ino to have a fight to the death for Sasuke's affection.

10. I dare Naruto not to wear anything orange for the rest of this fic and burn all his orange clothes and wear black.

11. I dare everyone to wear the same spandex as Gai and scream and sing about youth.

12. I dare chouji to be tied to a chair while someone he doesn't like eats all of his food.

13. I dare Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and team Gai to take all their clothes off with musical insruments covering their parts and sing Blink 182's what's my age again in front of all their fans.

14. I dare Tsunade to decree that every day that all the girls have to go outside and on missions with an I love Jiraiya and icha icha paradise books t-shirt forever. (Insert evil maniacal laugh).

15. I dare Akatsuki sing we're all in this together from high school musical.

16. I dare Tayuya to wear a tickle belt from Spongebob and Hidan to wear a shock collar and for every time they curse, it will be activated.

17. I dare Sakura to hit herself twice as hard with a sledge hammer for all those times she hits Naruto.

18. I dare Jiraiya to sell his paradise books to all the kids of the most deadly ninja's.

19. I dare Tsunade to kiss Jiraiya on the lips and not hit him.

20. I dare Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to wear clown suits to little kids birthday parties and to sing I'm a little teapot with all the camera's watching them and broadcasting them.

21. I dare Sasuke to be trapped in the closet with Karin for a week and they make out.

22. I dare Gai and Lee to wear team rocket costumes and say the team rocket motto instead of youth.

23. I dare Sasuke to wear a Bugs Bunny suit and go to Elmer Fudd's house and scream it's rabbit season fire.

24. I dare Naruto and Hinata to sing love will find a way from the lion king 2.

All of the Naruto Characters: ...

Tails: WOW...

Sally: This guy is EVIL... I'm glad I don't have to suffer.

Itachi teleports in with Mangekyou Sharingan ready.

Itachi: Not so fast... He said all females not specifying who.

Vast: He's got a valid point.

Shadow: This guy's the most sensible person I've met so far in this fic... but anyway, since he didn't specify, ALL of the females, characters of our franchise and the authors included are now targets.

Arkanin: You wouldn't DARE... would you?

Itachi: TSUKUYOMI!

All of the girls stand motionless in real life but their minds are being tortured by being tied up to a post and then tickled to death with feathers.

Sakura: HAHAHAHA! I'LL POUND THIS JERK INTO THE GROUND!

Amy: I'M GOING TO- HAHAHAHAHA! -HIT YOU WITH MY HAMMER SO HARD YOU'LL HAVE NO FEELING IN YOUR BODY!

All of the girls say similar things, and then when it ends after about a minute in real life and they wake up, endless fits of laughter break out from them.

Sonic: Yeah... Moving on...

Kakashi does his dare and then five minutes later only about one-fifths of the female shinobi are chasing him.

Tails: Why are there so few of them?

Sasuke: Fangirls... they wanted him to do that...

Kidan: While Kakashi is being threatened with death...

Sasuke: Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.

The Uchiha boy dresses up as Scar and then three hyenas point him out.

Random Hyena: GET HIM!

They proceed to beat the crap outta him in a fighting dust cloud while Naruto watches and eats popcorn.

Naruto: Talk about entertainment!

Silver: Guys... what about 4 & 5?

Herbert: Come on young men, we're gonna have some fun...

All of the Guys who are getting dragged away against their will: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Quagmire: An All-age group... Giggity Giggity GIG-GI-TY GOO!

All of the Girls who are getting dragged away against their will: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_One week later..._

All of the Guys come out scarred for life while the girls appear fine.

Drea: Kidan, what happened?

Kidan: That song... Even after Itachi knocked out those three with Amateresu that Barney DVD wouldn't die...

Tails: Mommy... save me...

Sasuke: So why aren't you scarred?

Tsunade: Knocking out Jiraiya was easy but the other one took a while to KO then once we did we just had a sleepover and did other girl stuff.

Once Amy walks out, Sonic gives her a death hug much to everyone's surprise.

Sonic: PLEASE AMY, DON'T LEMME GO BACK IN THERE! PLEASE!

Amy: Of course Sonic, now just relax...

Amy sits down and places Sonic's head on her lap then strokes his quills as he cries himself to sleep.

Kakashi: N-Next...

All of the girls do the dare but come back looking the same.

Vast: Huh...?

Arkanin: We always have back-up wigs to look EXACTLY like our current hairstyles. It's a girl thing.

Vast: Oh...

Itachi performs handsigns and when he finishes he says: "PASSIONATE DEATH JUTSU!"

Everyone sees Gai and Lee hug and exclaim "YOUTH" related things for 72 hours. Each second kills them a little inside.

_72 Hours Later..._

Sonic is now kissing Amy endlessly in the hopes that she won't let him get tortured by anything else for the rest of the chapter while she blushes furiously.

Amy: You can count on me Sonic, I won't let you down!

Naruto: Now for 8...

Sasuke: My brother, Itachi Uchiha, is the greatest member of our clan. A True Uchiha and a Loyal Friend. I couldn't have gotten this far without him.

Naruto: Wait... you're not about to throw up or wash your mouth out with soap after saying that?

Sasuke: Read the past ten or so Naruto Manga Chapters and you tell me why I wouldn't be doing either of what you just said.

Sakura & Ino: NOW FOR 9!

They vanish into a dust cloud of fighting, hair-pulling, name calling, etc while various people place bets.

Arkanin: 20 bucks on Ino!

Kidan: 50 on Sakura!

Cream: Um... Next one please?

Hinata: Poor Naruto...

Naruto: Poor Me? For what?

Iruka: Read and find out.

Naruto reads his dare and almost passes out.

Naruto: I love my tracksuits! Why do I have to burn them!?

Sonic: If you don't mind, I'll take a couple of those of your hands...

The blue blur raids Naruto's closet, takes a couple of tracksuits, brings them back to his house and comes back to be held by Amy since he's STILL shaken up while Naruto burns all of his orange clothes while wearing the same tracksuit that has black in place of the orange.

Naruto: NOW YOU ALL DO 11!

_Later after a costume change._

Cream: It's not that bad is it?

Amy: I'm not sure about that Cream...

Kakashi: I think I'm going to be sick... but let's say it...

Everyone Else pumps their fist into the air and says: BY THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Choji walks in.

Choji: Hey guys, why are you all wearing Lee and Gai's outfits?

Suddenly Jirobo comes in, throws Choji into a chair, ties him up and eats his favorite brand of potato chips in his face.

Jirobo: Delicious BBQ flavor...

Choji: THE HORROR!

Orochimaru: Time for the next one...

The lights get dim then they focus on the stage where Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gai, Sasuke, Orochimaru & Kabuto are on the stage and set up with their instruments barely covering the places of their bodies that can't be mentioned in a fanfiction of this rating.

_What's My Age Again by Blink 182  
re-sung by Team Orochimaru and Team Gai_

_I took her out it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV_

And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy

And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Naruto: For people not wearing pants, they're pretty good.

Sonic, Tails, Shadow & Silver at this point don't know what to respond with or whether to respond at all.

* * *

_And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_

That's about the time she broke up with me (Please stay)  
No one should take themselves so seriously (with me, please stay)  
With many years ahead to fall in line (with me, please stay)  
Why would you wish that on me? (with me)  
I never want to act my age (please stay)  
What's my age again? (with)  
What's my age again? (me)

What's my age again?

Once the song is over, they immidiately put their clothes back on.

Hinata: They were really good.

The audience nods their heads and claps along with many of the cast on stage.

Tsunade: I know I'm going to regret this...

The Slug Princess walks on top of the Hokage Tower and makes her announcement for the next dare.

Tsunade: I, Tsunade the Godaime Hokage, hereby decree that all female shinobi must go on missions with shirts that say "I Love Jiraiya And Icha-Icha Paradise" from now on!

All of the female ninja have skeptical looks but agree to her decision.

Itachi: ...

Tobi pops out of the ground with Headhunter Jutsu.

Tobi: ALLOW ME BECAUSE TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

He then uses genjutsu to make it appear as if the Akatsuki did their dare.

Tim from the Previous Chapter: HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SUCKS!

Kidan: I have to agree with Tim on this one...

Many of the cast nod their heads and just go on to the next one.

Tayuya and Hidan appear on the stage and have the gadgets from their dare attached to them.

Tayuya and Hidan: WHAT THE F-

Their gadgets activate and keep tickling/shocking them for ten minutes straight until they learn when to stop.

Sakura: Oh boy... this is gonna hurt...

Amy: Here, you can borrow my Piko Piko Hammer.

Amy hands her hammer to a very badly beaten Sakura then the kunoichi repeatedly slams her forehead with it once her fighting with Ino is finished.

Drea: Wait, who won that match?

Arkanin & Kidan: It was a tie... We just decided to keep our money like nothing happened

An equally beaten up Ino nods her head then she places an ice pack on it.

Jiraiya: NOW TO EDUCATE THE CHILDREN FOR 18!

The Hermit then does dare 18 and comes back via wheelchair with an arm bent in the wrong way and his entire foot in a cast.

Tsunade: Poor Jiraiya...

She kisses him softly on the lips while many of the audience goes "Awwww..."

Sally: How nice... and old...

Iruka: Yep... well, next dare

The four girls of the Konoha 11 do their dare by singing in clown suits to the son of the President from the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG series(if he has one) and since its the son of the President, it's obviously going to be brodcasted to the whole city.

_One Children's Song Later..._

Sakura, Ino, Hinata & Tenten who come back wearing their normal clothes: That was... weird...

Shadow: Let's not speak of that again... Now for the next insane dare

Karin: YAY, I GET TO KISS SASUKE!

Sasuke: Oh joy...

They go into the closet then everyone puts their ears to the door listening carefully and hearing sounds of making out.

Sasuke walks up to them casually from behind with his Sharingan activated as he sips a soda.

Hidan: How the f-

Hidan gets shocked then Itachi answers with: Naruto, remind me to have my brother thank you for learning Shadow Clone Jutsu...

Naruto: ABOUT TIME I GET RECOGNITION!

Gai: What's that, a youthful voice I hear?

Lee: Youthfully the voice is heard loud and clear

They appear before everyone wearing Team Rocket Uniforms.

Gai: Over the Wind...

Lee: Past the Stars...

Gai & Lee: IN YOUR EAR!

Silver blasts them away with a Psycho Raid then says: I thought these spandex suits were bad...

Sasuke: Thank you, now if you'll excuse me...

He goes to Elmer Fudd's House with a Bugs Bunny Suit on and rings his doorbell.

Elmer Fudd: Yes, Mr. Wabbit?

Sasuke takes a bite out of his carrot and says: IT'S RABBIT SEASON, FIRE!

He comes back after getting shot with ripped clothes but most noticably, his nose and mouth have been removed as a duck bill is on the back of his head.

Kabuto: Wow...

Vast: Indeed... Now for the Grand Finale!

_Love Will Find a Way from the Lion King II  
re-sung by Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga_

_Hinata: In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Naruto: I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
_  
Naruto & Hinata: And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

Naruto, who was caught up in the mood of the song kisses Hinata who stands there frozen.

Tenten: Hinata, you ok?

Cream taps the Main Hyuga heir who faints and falls to the ground.

Naruto: Uh oh...

Neji: UZUMAKI! PREPARE TO DIE!

He chases Naruto around the room with Byakugan activated as many of the cast just watch them.

Kidan: Well... That's all for today!

Arkanin, Drea, Kidan & Vast: See you next time!


	3. Hedgehog Uzumaki Chronicles returns!

**The Return of Tests of Bravery: The Fox and the Hedgehog**

**I don't own Naruto or Sonic.**

Arkanin: And...we're back!

Drea: Where's Kidan?

Kidan(in a mumbled voice): MMMPPPHHHH!!

Here we find Kidan buried in papers then Sonic pulls him out by his hand which is the only thing that can be seen of him.

Kidan: Phew... Thanks.

Naruto: Are those our reviews?

Kidan: Yeah, I WISH! This is my homework!

Arkanin: Who DOES homework?

Sakura: And you don't fail because...?

Arkanin: That's none of your business! (has shifty eyes)

Silver: Where ARE our reviews? We used to be swamped in them!

Drea: Deletion of the original "Tests of Bravery: The Fox & The Hedgehog" made us lose a LOT of our loyal reviewers.

Kidan: (opens review box) And this is how we'll get 'em back! Let's read the first one, shall we?

* * *

_HolyMageMouto_

_Okay I'll make another dare._

_I dare that Naruto gets turned into a hedgehog with Shadow's speed while Sasuke and Shadow are turned into living skeletons that move very slowly and the Naruto and Sonic gets to pound them into talcum powder with anything and everything they would need for skeleton bashing while capable of using Tsunade's monsterous stregth technique. Also Naruto and Sonic can't be beaten up by fangirls and after Sasuke and Shadow die revive them and they can't beat up Naruto or Sonic either._

_Then I want Tsunade to send Sakura and Ino to find life on Mars and not to come back unless they are needed for a dare._

_Followed by Naruto getting Sonic's addiction to chili dogs and Sonic getting Naruto's addiction to Ramen and have both magnified by 100 also give them all the chili dogs/ramen they want with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Akatsuki, and Iruka paying for them._

Naruto:(becomes his Hedgehog form yet again) This is becoming a habit isn't it?

Arkanin: A Habit that needs to be broken...

Cream: Excuse me, did you steal that from Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park?

Arkanin: uh...NO!!

Sasuke & Shadow: Awww motha-

They get turned into skeletons then Naruto and Sonic grab hammers and whack them to death by becoming powder then they use their superspeed to run around them and form the Blue/Yellow Tornado Attack and blow them into the air. The dead emo-labeled characters then returned to normal life only to have Earth's Physics work against them.

Sasuke: DAMN YOU GRAVITY! (hits the ground face first)

Shadow: (hovering with Air Shoes) Thank you anti-air logic. (glares at their murderers) When I get my hands on you I'm gonna-

Naruto & Sonic: WE'RE UNTOUCHABLE! JUST TRY IT!

Shadow: If you say so...

He punches them both they're but are unaffected.

Shadow: What the hell? (pulls out shotgun)

He tries shooting them but it also proves to be no help.

Shadow: If this dosen't work, nothing will...

Next thing ya' know, random grenades and rocket launchers are being fired at the invincible duo and when the smoke clears they're STILL untouched.

Kiba: Strike Three, You're OUT!

Shadow: GOD DAMMIT!

The "emo-hog" throws a baseball bat at Kiba's head only for it to miss and then have Akamaru chomp down on his "unmentionables".

Shadow: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!

Every Male on Cast and in Audience: (cringe and feel the same type of hurt through something I like to call "man-sync") The pain...

Iruka: The terrible pain...

Amy: Us females have an advantage here don't we?

Every Female on Cast and in Audience: (nods head) Damn Straight...

Tsunade: OFF TO MARS FOR YOU TWO!

The Hokage then throws Sakura & Ino on a rocket ship which takes off immidiately for Mars.

Tsunade(speaking to them over a mic): What do you see?

Ino: Nothing...just red...everywhere...

Sakura: Yeah...there's pretty much- OH GOD! WHAT IS THAT!?

Ino: HELP-(transmission ends)

Silver: Wow...

Naruto & Sonic: NEXT!

The people listed all empty their wallets to pay for all the ramen/chili dogs that are scarfed down miracoulously in under a minute.

Kisame: Well, there goes our income...

Jiraiya: You brat! That was my PORN money!

Everyone Else: Ewwwww...

Jiraiya: OH SHUT UP!

Hinata: M-May I read the n-next one?

Sally: Sure, why not?

_peacelolipop130_

_that was hilarious! ok i got a dare. 1. i dare all the akatsuki members to dress up in mini skirts, wear pink shirts with barbie's face on it, then wear blonde wings & wear make up & accessories for girls, then skip around (holding hands) around the largest mall in the world singing "I'm a Barbie Girl" all cheerful & preppy. 2. i dare itachi & sasuke & kakashi to act all preppy, happy, and loving for a week. 3. i dare sakura to strip down on stage in front of all the ninjas or what ever u wanna call them. 4. i dare knuckles & shadow to try and act like rock lee & gai while rock lee & gai try to act like knuckles & shadow. thats all i can think of. have fun with the dares!_

Tails: Us SONIC THE HEDGEHOG characters have it pretty easy here don't we?

Shadow: SAYS YOU! (still cringing)

Kidan: Speaking of which, we're lacking those characters so let's welcome Blaze the Cat!

Blaze appears in a mini-Axel Dash onto the stage.

Blaze: Hello everyone.

Everyone Else: Hi Blaze!

Deidara: Oh for the love of god, don't make us do THAT!

Hidan: FU- (gets shocked) GET THIS PIECE OF SH- (gets shocked) OFF ME!

Drea: Oh yeah (removes Hidan and Tayuya's collars)

Tayuya & Hidan: AWWWW...

We here at Tests of Bravery: The Fox & The Hedgehog will now censor all of their curses, please wait for a few moments.

_One Hour Later..._

Tayuya & Hidan: We're done!

Jirobo: That was a LOT of swear words...

Orochimaru: I'm so glad I quit that organization...

All of the Akatsuki get all pampered up then hold hands in a line at a mall and begin skipping while singing.

_I'm a Barbie Girl by Unknown Artist  
re-sung by the Akatsuki Organization_

_Tobi: Hiya, barbie! _

Hidan: SCREW THIS! (makes a Genjutsu appear to make it seem as if they all completed their request)

Kidan: Oh good, I thought we were gonna have to hide...

Itachi: But isn't that song like SO AWESOME!

Everyone Else: ...

Sasuke: I KNOW RIGHT!?

Neji: OH MY GOD, IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!! QUICK, TENTEN, GET THE SHOTGUN!

Tenten: (robs Shadow of his shotgun) Ready!

Kakashi: Oh relax guys it's just the preppy dare remember?

Kakashi flicks his wrist in a feminine way which only scares them more.

Tenten: WE'D BETTER GET THE BAZOOKA TOO!

Neji: DIE HELL-SPAWN!

Neji and Tenten start shooting everything in sight and after several casualties, Drea knocks them out.

Vast: Thanks, that was close.

Kidan: WHOA! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!?

Vast: It's time for the birds and the bees talk my friend...

Kidan: NOOO!! NOT THIS AGAIN! (runs away)

Knuckles glides in from the side of the stage.

Knuckles: WHERE IS IT!? WHERE'S THE MASTER EMERALD!?

Tails: Huh?

Blaze: The only way to get him here was to lie and say the Master Emerald was stolen and hidden on the stage.

Knuckles: ...Douchebags...

Vast: Well, time for your dares gentlemen.

Shadow: (clears throat) BY THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Knuckles: RIGHT, YOUTHFUL SENSEI!

Gai: I must guard my giant jewel for dear life!

Lee: ...I am the Ultimate Life Form...

Lee and Gai seem to be having fun with this role-change but elsewhere Shadow and Knuckles can be seen vomiting off-stage.

Kabuto: Who's gonna drag Sakura here for her dare?

Sonic: I'll do it! (grabs Chaos Emerald) Chaos Control!

Sonic warps Sakura back from Mars to here on the stage where she's crouched over in the fetal position.

Sakura: PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!

Naruto: Just read your dare.

Naruto hands Sakura the review only to get a mortified look from her.

Sakura: ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Arkanin: 'fraid so.

Sakura: Fine...I'll do it since Sasuke's watching anyway...

Sakura proceeds to do a sexy (or what in her opinion sexy is) striptease in front of the cast and audience with strip club music in the background.

Naruto: (shrugs) I'm over her... Lee better get an eyeful though...

He looks over to him only to find the Young Green Beast on the floor passed out from nosebleeds.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow & Silver: Yeah...we're not into humans...

Jiraiya: Excellent Ideas for a molestation story coming on!

Jiraiya writes down notes on what Sakura does only to get whacked on the back of the head by Tsunade.

Tsunade: Pervert...

Kidan: Ok, I'm back and what on...earth...

Sakura(in seductive tone): (winks) Come and get some...

Kidan: Don't think so... (music ends)

Sakura: Did you see that Sasuke!? (puts clothes back on)

Cheese: Chao Chao?

Cream: I don't know where he went Cheese.

Iruka: He said he had to go see his therapist.

Sakura: Awww... (looks defeated)

Drea: Time for the Ending Song! (throws mic at Sonic) You, Shadow and Silver get up there and sing!

Sonic: Ok...but keep those fangirls at bay!

A huge crowd of fangirls appear but can't reach the regular stage nor Karaoke Stage.

Arkanin: Taken care of!

Shadow: Alright then...

_His World by Zebrahead  
re-sung by Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog_

_Sonic:Come on and light the fuse  
He's a rocket and he's ready to go  
Shadow:Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow  
He's got the dope sounds bumping in his stereo (Ego)  
Silver:Kickin' ass fast  
Putting on a show_

_Silver:Go on and get yourself together  
There's no time to rest  
Shadow:And if you put the time in  
He'll put you to the test  
Sonic:He's like a running man  
In his world more is less  
Sonic, Shadow & Silver:And if you wanna test him just bring your best  
You can't stop now, lock and load  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll_

_Silver:In this world (His world)  
(Gotta make your own way)  
Where one is all  
Shadow:In this world (His world)  
(Life is just a game you play)  
Never fear the fall  
Sonic:When you leave without a net you'll find  
It won't be there all the time  
So watch your step, now  
Watch your step; don't fall_

_Sonic:Running and back again  
Well whatcha expect  
Coming out to win ten out of ten  
Got a real rough neck  
Shadow:Spikes up his liberty  
And straps on his shoes  
'Cause he's the best there ever was  
Haven't you heard the news?_

_Silver:Come on and psyche yourself up  
'Cause it's time to play  
Bounce to the beats and the rhymes  
'Cause they're here to stay  
Sonic:The one and only marathon man  
Living today  
Rolling up  
Coming fast  
And he'll blow you away_

_Sonic, Shadow & Silver: You can't stop now, lock and load  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll_

_Silver:In this world (His world)  
(Gotta make your own way)  
Where one is all  
Shadow:In this world (His world)  
(Life is just a game you play)  
Never fear the fall  
Sonic:When you leave without a net you'll find  
It won't be there all the time  
So watch your step, now  
Watch your step; don't fall_

_Instrumental_

* * *

Everyone: AWESOME!

Sonic: Let's wrap this up!

Shadow & Silver: Right!

* * *

_Sonic:Intergalactic continental champ  
Running things  
Shadow:Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings  
He's just the one who understands  
When the tides will swing  
Silver:So he's breaking down doors  
Never following_

_Sonic:Because the pressures of this world  
Shadow & Silver:They can take their toll  
Shadow:The only way to break free  
Sonic & Silver:Is to break the mold  
Silver:He can't stop now, lock and load  
Sonic & Shadow: Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll_

_Silver:In this world (His world)  
(Gotta make your own way)  
Where one is all  
Shadow:In this world (His world)  
(Life is just a game you play)  
Never fear the fall  
Sonic:When you leave without a net you'll find  
It won't be there all the time  
So watch your step, now  
Watch your step; don't fall_

_Silver:In this world (His world)  
(Gotta make your own way)  
Where one is all  
Shadow:In this world (His world)  
(Life is just a game you play)  
Never fear the fall  
Sonic:When you leave without a net you'll find  
It won't be there all the time  
So watch your step, now  
Watch your step; don't fall_

_Sonic: Watch your step; watch your step  
Shadow:Don't turn around  
Sonic:Watch your step; watch your step  
Silver:Don't turn around  
Sonic, Shadow & Silver: Just watch and look back again  
Don't fall_

The song ends and everyone is applauding while the fangirls are all KOed on the floor from fainting.

Drea: That wraps up another chapter!

Kidan: See ya next time!


	4. Randomness to the Awesome Power

**The Return of Tests of Bravery: The Fox and the Hedgehog**

**I don't own Naruto or Sonic.**

Kidan: Your beloved Kid Anime is back!

All members of the Cast and Audience cheer at hearing this.

Kidan: Yes, yes... I know you all missed me but let's get started with the show! Sonic, if you'd do the honors...

Sonic: Right!

Sonic pulls the review out of the review box and reads:

* * *

_vastler45_

_(slip review to box un-notice)_

_I dare everyone except Vast to do Caramelldansen for 20 hours non-stop. then make all the Author have a cooking contest with the Girls from the Naruto series being the Judge. with special guest Judge from non-of the two series(your choice but female)and the winner get to date anyone of the judge(if male) or any Male naruto char(if female)._

_PS: if i win Tenten is my date._

_

* * *

_

Drea: Yeah...REAL un-noticable... (sarcasm)

Vast: You know what to do so DO IT!

Shadow: Let's just get this over with...

Cream: Could we sing the song too!?

Gai: Well I don't see why not!

Sasuke: But...

Naruto: It's decided! We're singing it too!

All those who didn't wanna sing were defeated and just went along with the dare._

* * *

_

_Caramelldansen by Unknown Artist  
re-sung and danced to by The Cast of Tests of Bravery: The Fox and the Hedgehog_

_Amy: I wonder are you ready to join us now?_

_Cream: Hands in the air, we will show you how._

_Sakura: Come and try,_

_Arkanin: Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)  
_

_Tobi: So come and move your hips singing_

_Kidan: Oa-ah-ah_

_Naruto: Look at you two hips do it_

_Neji: La-la-la_

_Drea: You and me, can sing this melody_

_All of the Cast: Owah-owah-ah-oh_

_Dance to the beat,_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Listen and Learn_

_It is time for prancing,_

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing_

_O-o-owah-owah_

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_O-o-owah-owah_

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_Gai: To Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song._

_Sonic: Austrailia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong_

_Blaze: They have heard,_

_Karin: This means all around the world._

_Sasuke: Now come on and move your hips singing_

_Silver: Oa-ah-ah_

_Shadow: Look at you two hips do it_

_Tsunade: La-la-la_

_Kabuto: You and me, can sing this melody_

_All of the Cast: So come and_

_Dance to the beat_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Listen and Learn_

_It is time for prancing,_

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing_

_(Instrumental)

* * *

_

Vast: Dance my puppets dance! MUHAHAHA!

Sasori responds to this with a glare as Iron Sand leaks out of his Akatsuki Robe.

Vast: Um...I'll be quiet now...

_

* * *

_

_Tails: Dance to the beat_

_Iruka: Wave your hands together_

_Knuckles: Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Hinata: Listen and Learn_

_Sally: It is time for prancing,_

_Ino: Now we are here with Caramel Dancing_

_All of the Cast: So come and_

_Dance to the beat_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Listen and Learn_

_It is time for prancing,_

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing!_

_(song ends)_

_

* * *

_

Jiraiya: I have to admit that I enjoyed that much more than I originally thought...

As he says this he tries to hold in the nosebleed that was practically begging to come out and be seen.

Lee: Can we do it again!?

All of the Cast: NO!

Lee: Awww... (sulking)

Tails: Now for the next part of the dare.

All of the Authors get their cooking gear ready as they prepare to make their meals which will be sampled by the female Shinobi.

Arkanin: Hold on! We need a guest character!

Kidan: You're right...Every one please welcome Death Note's Misa Amane!

Misa walks in to be applauded by everyone in the audience. To be specific, all males in the audience were howling, hooting and showing various other signs of their attraction to her.

Tim from the Previous Chapter: Alright! Misa! WHOOOO!

Melissa from the Previous Chapter: (clears throat) A-HEM!

Tim from the Previous Chapter: (can't take his eyes off Misa) Did you want something honey?

Melissa from the Previous Chapter drags Tim from the Previous Chapter out of the audience where no one can see them only to hear a very loud smack.

Silver: Ouch...nice hand contact on that one!

Kakashi: So Misa, how are you?

Misa: It's great to be here!

Vast: Alright, let's do this!

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

All female Shinobi and Misa ran off the stage to find garbage cans to vomit into.

Arkanin: Aw c'mon! My dish wasn't that bad!

Ino: Not that bad!? You mixed mashed potatoes, salmon and ramen noodles!

Naruto: Can I try!?

Ino: Sure if you can get past the foul taste...

Naruto begins eating bowl after bowl of the stuff only to love it after each bite as the blonde kunoichi tries not to lose anymore weight in the way that supermodels do.

Arkanin: I'm glad SOMEONE appreciates it!

Misa: Now for Kidan's pasta...

Misa samples Kidan's spaghetti only to fall in love with it then scarf it down in a time that would've EASILY beaten the times of Sonic eating his chili dogs.

Kidan: I'm glad you like it!

Misa: Like it...? I LOVE IT! You have GOT to be my personal chef from now on!

Kidan: I'll think about it...

Tsunade: And now for Drea's fried chicken.

The Slug Princess eats Drea's chicken and then gets a smile on her face.

Tsunade: Mmm... It's just a little bit above average... Good Job!

Drea: Thank you Lady Hokage. (bows)

Tenten: And last...and probably least...Vast's Caesar Salad.

Vast's salad is tasted by the Weapons Mistress and is adored immidiately.

Tenten: DELICIOUS! INCREDIBLE! STUPENDOUS! (insert random compliments here)

All of the other judges are curious and then try the salad only to get the same results.

Hinata: I-it's anonymous... Vast wins!

Vast happily escorts Tenten off the stage for their date but as they depart, a vial falls out of Vast's pocket which Orochimaru picks up.

Orochimaru: Hmm...Alcazar's "BAM" sauce?

Arkanin: Lemme see that! (snatches the vial from the Sannin's hand) This is that same stuff that Bender from Futurama used to make his food taste so good!

Knuckles: Really? What are the ingredients?

Kidan: I saw that episode, it was water laced with some chemical whose name was far too complicated to understand.

Cream: (pulls out last review from the Review Box) Now for the last dares!

_

* * *

_

_HolyMageMouto_

_Holy here again._

_Okay here's another dare. First off I dare Sasuke to get sent to pluto with absolutely no gear. Next I dare Naruto to have the chaos emeralds and the master emerald fused with him while kyuubi gets turned into a ghost expelled from Naruto's body with Tails getting all of Kyuubi's power as well as Knuckles gaurding Naruto and teaching him how to use his newly aquired powers with Tails capaple of keeping kyuubi's power from corrupting him. Third is this Naruto and Hinata, Sonic and Amy, along with Tails and Cream all get hitched in a triple wedding oh and Hinata faint and I'll have Naruto married to Temari instead and you turned into a turtle. Fourth I want Gai and Lee to nail each other at full power in a man's greatest weakness. Fifth Sonic becomes a master of drunken fighting has a drink spiked with enough alchohal to make him tear down a building and then he beats up Gai and Lee while drunk. Sixth I dare Sakura and Ino to where collars that will shock them whenever Sasuke's name is said and now I'll do this (says "Sasuke" over 20 times). Finally I want all the girls except Hinata, Amy, and Creams to be sent to the teletubby dimension for a week and they cannot do anything to stop the annoyence or hurt me as well as Jaraiya getting sent to the sesame street dimension with the same condition as the girls._

_Enjoy also I made reservations for Naruto, Hinata, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream at the most expensive place in the multiverse for them to spend their honeymoon with no why that they can be kicked out seeing as I got a UDC so see ya._

_

* * *

_

Tsunade: Oh Sasuke...

Sasuke: Yeah yeah I'm going... stupid Pluto in space...

Tsunade sends Sasuke off on his merry little way to Pluto where he dies from lack of oxygen in less than 10 seconds which simultaneously causes the deaths of fangirls worldwide.

Sakura, Ino & Karin: SASUKE!!! NNNOOOO!!!

Naruto: (holding the emeralds) How do I use these?

Neji: Try building up your chakra.

Naruto uses the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to become Narutimate Naruto which looks just like the regular one but has a golden aura.

Neji: Byakugan!!! No...this can't be...

Lee: Neji! What does your Byakugan say about Naruto's power level!?

Neji: (pops a vein) IT'S OVER 9000!

Lee: WHAT!? 9000!?

Sally: Guys... He dosen't look too well...

Sally was right on the money as the Hyuga Prodigy had been losing blood from popping an eye vein by using his Byakugan to scope out such a blinding amount of chakra.

Shadow: I wouldn't be worried about him if I were you... Look!

Shadow pointed to the destructive Nine-Tailed Fox spirit roaming around the stage looking for a host only to take shelter within the only other fox there.

Tails: ...

Kiba: Hey, little buddy...you okay?

Tails: ...

Kiba tries approaching him only to be repelled by Tails' new chakra as his eyes turned from their sky blue color to a more malovelent blood red. Afterwards, he started to grow claws that ripped through his gloves and fangs while his fur became wild and unruly.

Akamaru: ARF ARF!

Drea: Whoa...

Sonic: TAILS! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!

Tails: Sonic...?

Suddenly the transformation stops and all of his new features vanish except for the eyes which remain red.

Narutimate Naruto: He'll be fine, I can sense that the Kyuubi has settled down.

Tails: Sorry...I-I almost lost myself...

Misa: Hooray! I'm gonna love the next dare!

Later at the arranged Triple Wedding...

Kidan: I now pronounce you man and wife!

Amy: (clears throat) A-HEM!

Kidan: (groans) And hedgehog and hedgehog...

All of the brides jump into their grooms' arms and kiss them as they leave the chapel and take off on a limousine with a bumper sticker that reads: "JUST MARRIED."

Cheese: CHAO CHAO!

Misa: (crying) It's so romantic...

Temari: Well the Hyuga girl didn't faint surprisingly so what do I do?

Arkanin: Just chill here unless you're needed for a dare!

Temari: Works for me. (kicks feet onto coffee table)

Tayuya: The next one will be hilarious...

Gai & Lee: BY THE POWER OF YOUTH! DYNAMIC ENTRY!

Both stop before they make contact then embrace each other as a sunset is shown in the background.

Narutimate Naruto: For the love of...screw it...NARUTIMATE ENTRY!

The spandex-clad ninjas get struck in their "unmentionables" which causes another Man-Sync of pain between those on cast and in the audience.

Tim from the Previous Chapter: The pain...

Blaze: I believe the next dare should be interesting...

_Elsewhere in the limousine..._

Sonic reads "How to Master the Drunken Fist for Dummies" than drinks some of the wine that's in the cooler which had been ridicoulously spiked.

Tails: This is awesome right Sonic?

The fox-boy nudges his best friend to sits there motionless until...

Sonic: WHOA! DUDES! IT'S THE BEST IDEA SINCE UNDERWEAR!

Cream: Um...what is Mr. Sonic?

Sonic: I DON'T KNOW!

Everyone's favorite blue blur jumps out of the window of the limo and then spin dashes through a skyscraper, Homing Attacks Shadow and ends by beating the living crap out of Gai & Lee.

Vast: We're gonna need Holy himself for this dare so everyone please welcome... HolyMageMouto!

Holy walks onto the stage and waves to the applauding audience than administers the collars to his victims.

Holy: (takes deep breath) SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE!

Sakura and Ino get the shock of their lives...literally...as the collars are activated and nearly numb all of their limbs.

Blaze: Where IS Sasuke?

Holy: And finally my last one!

Itachi: Once again...that dare didn't specify who...

Hidan: You know what THAT means you bitches!

All of the girls (and Jiraiya) are sent to the fun-filled world of children's programming where the torture from the previous chapter takes place.

Holy: Awesome! And bye-bye to the newlyweds!

Narutimate Naruto, Hinata, Cream, Tails, Amy and a VERY wasted Sonic board a plane to Las Vegas for their honeymoon.

Kidan: And that about wraps things up!

Drea: Whew...what a chapter...I'm beat...

Arkanin: Who wants to sign us off?

Kakashi: I'll do it. (closes book) We apologize for the extremely long time it took to update but Kid Anime is officially back in the world of Fanfiction. (smiles behind mask) Remember to send in those reviews!


	5. Romantic DBZ, DDR & SSBB!

**The Return of Tests of Bravery: The Fox and the Hedgehog**

**I don't own Naruto or Sonic.**

Arkanin: So...we're agreed?

Kidan: Yes...The plan begins soon...

Naruto: Plans?

Kidan: Yes...plans... You won't need to worry about the plans... (A/N: For all of you reading this, go to YouTube and look up "TASXS-The Abridged Sonic X Series" on the ArkaSonicNoma account to watch our episodes of both that and "Sonic Talk", that's right, that popular fanfiction by J-Wraith which also has a YouTube Adaptation.)

Drea: Those "plans" are for new episodes.

Arkanin & Kidan: SHHHHH!!!!

Drea: I mean... You heard nothing?

Tails: Anyway... (pulls review out of review box) On to the first set of dares!

* * *

_HolyMageMouto_

_Yes your back finally._

_Anyway more dares._

_Sasuke: Get strapped to a steel bed with no way of escaping._

_Tsunade, Naruto, and Sonic: Triple Heaven's Heel Drop on Sasuke's manhood._

_Hinata: B#$% slap Sakura and Ino 20 times each juuken style._

_Tenten: You are one out of three decent kunoichi around your age group so you get to learn the sacred art of Hidden Weapon Martial Arts with Gai and Lee as training dummies for your now infinite supply of weapons._

_Temari: learn the dragon slave and perform the one thousand years of death on Orochimaru with it. (if that spell can kill a dragon think of what'll happen to Orochimaru)_

_Hinata: You get confidence and you also get to kill your father for everytime he insulted you._

_Tails: Kyuubi's soul is destroyed. Now use your newfound title of Kyuubi no Kitsune and destroy Akatsuki._

_Naruto: Help Tails crush the Akatsuki._

_Tails and Naruto: make their deaths painful._

_All sharingan users: have your eyes painfully disected._

_Jiraiya: Fight Chuck Norris._

_Sonic: B!$ slap Shadow with Tsunade's super stregth technique._

_Knuckles: learn Tsunade's super stregth technique._

_Shadow: listen to polka._

_Wives and Grooms: slow dance in the moonlight._

_Kidan: Can I maul Eggman/Robotnik in horribly painful manners repeatedly._

_P.S. I'm a licensed crazy.

* * *

_

Sasuke: ...

Naruto, Tsunade & Sonic trap Sasuke to a steel bed and take their positions.

Sasuke: NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DON'T!

The trio use the Triple Heaven's Heel Drop on the poor Uchiha's "pride" and he lets loose a scream at a level no one thought was possible.

Itachi: It's safe to assume he won't be repopulating our clan anytime soon...

Sally: Is he ok?

Sonic pokes him only to find out that he's not breathing.

Sonic: I think we killed him...

Kidan: I'd REALLY hate to be him right now...

Hinata: Um...F-forgive me b-but it's what the dare says...

Hinata proceeds to use her Jyuuken to attack Sakura & Ino.

Sakura & Ino: OWW!

Cream: Be thankful her Byakugan wasn't activated.

Vast: True...

Tenten: Sweet! Thanks Holy!

Knuckles: Oh and about that contest...

Holy runs in from the side of the stage and places his hand over the echidna's mouth.

Holy: SHUSH!

Tenten: Huh?

Holy: Nothing my dear...Now go enjoy yourself!

Tenten: OK! (looks at Lee & Gai) THIS IS FOR ALL YOUR YOUTH PRACTICES!

Lee & Gai get chopped up into 1000 pieces of youth-flavored sushi that's too bloody and violent for a fic of this rating.

Kabuto: FINALLY...I was so close to doing that myself...

Temari: This is payback for tricking us to attack Konoha!

She learns the technique than performs Thousand Years of Death on the Sannin which appears to have no effect.

Silver: What gives? Wasn't he supposed to die dramatically?

Orochimaru blows up from the inside-out and a deep voice in the background says "FATALITY!"

Silver: Never mind...

The New Confident Hinata: NOW TO MAKE THAT ASSHOLE PAY! (goes off to commit several inhumane killings)

Neji: I never knew Lady Hinata had it in her...Now I'm afraid to leave my door and windows open when I sleep...

Tobi: (reads next dare) Um...Tobi thinks we gonna be in trouble...

Hidan: TO HELL WITH THAT! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN YOU FOX BITCHES!

Naruto uses the Chaos Emeralds to once again become Narutimate Naruto and Tails uses his new powers to become KyuTails which looks like the original but with his Super Form aura and red eyes as his tails are always spinning to make it seem as if there are nine of them.

KyuTails: Ready?

Narutimate Naruto: Time to make you all pay for the trouble you caused my friends!

The Fox Team take on the Akatsuki in the most epic fight to ever take place in Naruto or Sonic history but the two kitsunes emerge victorius. Afterwards, they stand on a pile of the orginazation's defeated bodies then revert to their base forms.

Kisame: We'll be back...Ugh... (passes out)

Naruto & Tails: HIGH FIVE! (They high five each other)

Vast: We're gonna need Itachi & Tobi for this next one...

Vast pulls them out from under the pile and strap him, Tobi, Sasuke & Kakashi onto a larger steel bed where Arkanin is wearing a nurses outfit.

Arkanin: Time to play doctor! (holds incisors)

Our favorite moon-neko themed author goes off to perform the operations off-screen where blood-curdling screams are heard loud and clear.

Jiraiya: Um ok?

The Pervy Sage goes off to face Chuck Norris only to get thrown back in a body bag about five seconds later which has a note on it that reads "Next time send me someone who can provide a REAL fight! Luv, Chuckie".

Sonic: (shrugs) Shadow, you'd better pray that the Hokage isn't as strong as she's rumored to be...

The Blue Blur slaps his black counterpart off the side of the stage where he gets KOed in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale fashion. (A/N: Check it out, it's another awesome fic of mines!)

Sonic: Oops...?

Shadow: (comes in through the now crumbling side of the stage with many bruises) I...am going...to KILL you...

Knuckles: I don't need to LEARN any strength techniques! I'll develop them on my own! (immidiately starts training)

Kiba: Here ya go, emo-hog! (glues headphones in Shadow's ears that are connected to an mp3 player that only has Polka music in it)

Misa: YAY for the romantic dares!

Hinata: (returns with a bloody shovel) Wasn't she only a guest for the last chapter?

Iruka: What did you do?

Hinata: Don't worry about it Iruka-sensei...Let's just say my good ol' father got his own eye operation...

Kidan: Right...anyway, as long as I cook her meals from now on, Death Note's Misa Amane is a permanant member of our cast!

Tim from the Previous Chapter: WHOOOOOO! GO MISA!

Melissa from the Previous Chapter: A-HEM!?

Tim from the Previous Chapter: I mean... I love you my sweet honey bear...

Silver: Looks like he learned his lesson...

Blaze: Yep...Now for the romance to commence...

Drea: Hey, why don't we all hook up?

Holy: Sounds like a good idea to me! But first...

Sonic's nemisis Dr. Robotnik aka Eggman walks in from the side of the stage.

Eggman: This dosen't look like any evil genius convention I've ever seen...

Holy: DIE!

Dr. Eggman starts getting the crap beaten out of him by Holy.

Eggman: This can't be legal!

Holy: Why do you care!? You're ALWAYS breaking the law! Besides... (pulls out Insanity certificate) I'm a licensed crazy...

* * *

_Later, the following couples got together and danced under the moonlight as lovers or just friends._

_Kidan & Drea_

_Arkanin & Vast_

_Holy & Tenten_

_Sonic & Amy_

_Naruto & Hinata_

_Tails & Cream_

_Silver & Blaze_

_Shadow & Sally_

_Sakura & Lee (She would've chosen Sasuke but he was still KOed from his previous dare)_

_Kiba & Ino_

_Jiraiya & Tsunade_

_Tim from the Previous Chapter & Melissa from the Previous Chapter_

_Misa Amane & Light Yagami (After Misa dragged him on stage)__After a lovely dancing session..._

* * *

Amy: That was fun, we'll have to do it again sometime!

Light: But for now we have more dares to fulfill... (pulls review out of the review box)

* * *

_Leopardstar_

_Hey, So Umm, here are/is the dare(s)?_

_1. I dare Naruto to belt out a really cheesy song, something like ... i dunno, but it has to be a song that everybody hates for a whole 2 days._

_2. I dare Sasuke to call him self duckbutt and call Sakura a b*tch. for 76 minutes._

_3. I dare Tenten to confiscate all her weapons and scroll, and bow down to Temari's feet while Temari sits on a golden throne._

_4. I dare Gai to pretend to hate lee. (Without Lee knowing that it's a dare)._

_5. I dare Sakura to pretend that she is a follower of Barney, and copy EVERYTHING that he does. EVERY LITTLE BIT._

_So, see ya and have fun!_

_Faiye_

* * *

Vast: Naruto, sing this! (hands him a sheet with lyrics on it)

Naruto: Ok? (goes on the Karaoke stage and has mic in hand)

_The Song That Never Ends by Unknown Artist  
re-sung by Naruto Uzumaki_

_This is the song that dosen't end_

_Yes it goes on and on my friend_

_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because_

_This is the song that dosen't end_

This goes on for about 10 minutes before someone decides to do something about it.

Shadow: ENOUGH! (punches Naruto off the stage)

Sasuke (offscreen): My name is Duckbutt and Sakura is a b*tchy b*tchy b*tch of a b*tch b*tch (the b*tch comments continue for about 75 minutes) SON OF A B*TCH!

Sakura: (sniffs) I JUST WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME! (runs off crying)

Tenten: (reads review) NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS!

Kidan: Sorry, it's what the dare says... (confiscates all the weapons)

Temari: (sitting on golden throne) NOW BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN OF WIND!

Tenten: I'm gonna get Leopardstar for this... (bows)

Temari: I love this fic...

Gai: Lee!

Lee: YES, GAI-SENSEI!?

Gai: I HATE YOU, YOU FAIL AT BEING YOUTHFUL!

Lee: (gasps then runs off crying)

Gai: Look at what you made me do!

Sally: In a sense of speaking...it was worth it.

All of the Cast and Audience: Agreed.

Arkanin: Hey B*tch, you're needed for a dare!

Sakura: (reads the review than starts giving out hugs and begins to sing) I love you...you love me-

Sonic: NO! NOT AGAIN!

Sonic slaps Sakura with Tsunade's super strength to send her and Shadow, who's too busy listening to polka to nice the kunoichi flying at him at a dangerous speed, off the side of the stage to KO them in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Fashion then goes to curl up in the fetal position on Amy's lap.

Amy: Hush now my Sonikku...

Dr. Eggman who's still recovering from his epic pwnage: Note to self, save that to use against Sonic...(pulls out review from the review box) Next on our list... (adjusts broken glasses to read)

_

* * *

_

_vastler45_

_i just Have one Dare.  
That all the Naruto-Sonic Character & Kidan to look at My new FanFiction:-Shin Academy Crossover  
& tell me what you think of it, if Possible Kidan's can have his OC join if he want._

Kidan: I checked it out, it's pretty good and the concept is similar to Arkanin's "Project: Camp Anime" (A/N: check it out, it's awesome!) but if I were you I'd watch my spelling and punctuation.

Choji: (pulls out review from the review box) Now for our last set of dares!

* * *

_StarryEyes880_

_Back in business, eh, Kid Anime? Here's my dares:_

_1. Turn Sonic into a Super Saiyan and make him wear Goku's clothes. Then have Sonic and Naruto do a brawl on Spear Pillar.  
2. Make Naruto kiss Amy or Sally on the lips.  
3. Have Naruto and Sonic switch bodies, but keep their powers (Sonic in Naruto's body with speed, Naruto in Sonic's body with ninja abilities.)  
4. Have Shadow battle Sasuke.  
5. Have Shadow sing "Y.M.C.A." while Tails does a DDR to that song._

_You don't have to choose all of them, but I'd prefer if you chose at least one of them._

Sonic: (puts on Goku's outfit) But I don't have Saiyan blood...

Drea: Just become your super form, both concepts are based from some old legend about a Golden Warrior anyway.

Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic (which just for Starry's dare we'll call Super Saiyan Sonic) then appears on Spear Pillar. And a Battle breaks out.

* * *

3...

Super Saiyan Sonic flew in from the center of the screen with his lightning golden aura.

2...

Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke and took a fighting stance.

1...

GO!

SS Sonic started with some lightning fast punches to raise the former Jinchuuriki's damage percentage to 9 and that became an 18 once he threw Naruto into the air. Naruto used his Down Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu to replicate himself twice, than all 3 Narutos attacked.

The golden-yellow hedgehog tried his best to shield them but it was too much and his shield broke leaving him dizzy. Seeing this as a perfect chance to attack, our favorite blond shinobi used his Side Special: Rasengan to charge chakra in his hand than let it loose at full-power on SS Sonic to raise his damage to 22. As the battle raged on, Palkia made its appearance and using it's control over space, the entire Spear Pillar stage flipped upside down.

"Whoa!" cried out Naruto as he tried to hold onto the floor but jumped by accident, leaving him open to be hit. SS Sonic used his Standard Special: Homing Attack and struck his opponent head on to add 7 more to his damage meter. It was attempted once more but Naruto evaded then Axe Kicked the vulnerable rodent down to the ground with his Down Mid-Air Standard.

Palkia decided to intervene by changing the stage back to normal. The score now was SS Sonic's 34 percentage against Naruto's 25. It was then that a Smash Ball appeared.

The "Hokage-In-Training" sent his clones to try and shatter it but each of them only managed to attack it towards their enemy. The Yellow Blur's fully charged Up Smash Attack broke it and he began to glow.

"HERE, I'LL SHOW YOU!" SS Sonic began building up his energy into a beam that suspiciously looked like the Kamehameha. Naruto wasn't about to give up as he charged up another Rasengan.

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!!" It proved to be futile as both he and his clones were blasted away off the side of the stage for a KO.

THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...

SONIC!

* * *

Choji: Hey Naruto, cheer up! At least you get a kiss!

Amy: Try me, I DARE you! (holds Piko Piko Hammer)

Naruto: (nervously looks at Sally) Um...

Sally: Fine...

Drea: Hold on! We don't want beastiality so...

Naruto becomes his Hedgehog form once again than kisses Sally on the lips.

Hinata: (glaring at Sally) You're lucky it was just a dare...

Super Saiyan Sonic: Next...

Naruto turns into a human so he and Sonic can swap bodies.

Sonic: Now to try my speed... (runs into a wall) Stupid uncoordinated body...

Super Saiyan Naruto: I'm used to being a hedgehog so lemme just try this...

SS Naruto uses his Rasengan to blow a hole in the wall but it has the range and destructive properties of a Big Bang Attack.

Super Saiyan Naruto: Whoa...AWESOME!

Shadow: (reads review but still can't hear anything from the Polka music) A fight against a blind person? Dosen't seem very far...

Arkanin: And he's still recovering so he forefeits.

Sasuke (off-screen): THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Blaze: Oh well... (throws mic to Shadow) Now you have to sing.

Shadow: (catches mic) What?

Kiba: Allow me... (rips earphones out of his ears)

Shadow: OWWWW! You're gonna die later...

Ino: Just sing your song and keep your hands off my Kiba-kun!

Misa: "kun"?

Ino: Yes! My Kiba-kun!

Misa: Hmm... (examines them both) You two look so cute together!

Ino: Thank you!

Tails: (stands on DDR stage) Let's do this!

_Y.M.C.A. by Village People  
re-sung by Shadow the Hedgehog and danced to by Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy. _

_Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time. _

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ... _

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ... _

_Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing! _

_No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure they can help you today. _

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ... _

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ... _

_Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so tight ... _

_That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.  
They can start you back on your way. _

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ... _

_Y.M.C.A.... you'll find it at the Y.M.C.A. _

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground. _

_Y.M.C.A.... you'll find it at the Y.M.C.A. _

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground. _

_Y.M.C.A.... just go to the Y.M.C.A. _

_Young man, young man, are you listening to me?  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?_

_(song ends)_

_Tails' Results:_

_156 Marvelous  
83 Perfect  
32 Great  
3 Almost  
4 Miss_

Tails: Hey! I did good on my first try!

Kidan: Yes you did, now who's gonna sign us off?

Light: Allow me. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember that this show can only be made possible by the reviews that you send to us. So feel free to give us more dares.


	6. We're Alive! Let's a go!

**The Return of Tests of Bravery: The Fox and the Hedgehog**

**I don't own Naruto or Sonic.**

Kidan: My god...I can't believe it! I'm actually making a new chapter!

All of the Audience and Cast gasp at this fact as they are taking their seats and positions on stage.

Kidan: You can all thank the fanfiction _Naruto's Dares_ by Sayuki Horozuko!

Tim from the Previous Chapter: Three cheers for Sayuki!

All of the Audience and Cast: SA-YU-KI! SA-YU-KI! **SA-YU-KI! HOORAY!**

Arkanin: Let's get this party started! (grabs the first review from the Review Box and reads)

* * *

_omnitrixfreak_

_Sonic: You must become a werehog. Permanently._

Shadow: You're my favorite character, so you get to kill all of those fakers! (i.e. Sonic and Silver)

Also, Master Chief, the Arbiter and the Prophet of Truth from Halo are now part of the cast.

_

* * *

_

Drea: We can't really do permanently but until the end of the chapter is good enough!

Dr. Eggman: Allow me!

The mad scientist presses a button then the curtains on the stage close in. After they open up, a perfectly re-created scene from the opening of Sonic Unleashed takes place where Sonic the Hedgehog undergoes the painful transformation of having the Chaos Emeralds drained and becoming Sonic the Werehog.

Sonic: (falling) NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!! (lands face-first on stage) Owww...First Adventure, then Unleashed, followed by Black Knight...and now here!?

Shadow: Your pain's not over yet! (starts shooting down Sonic and Silver while laughing maniacally)

Naruto: That dude has problems...

Sasuke: (shrugs) Sounds like my kinda guy.

Naruto: You're gay!? I KNEW IT!

Sasuke: AM NOT!

Naruto: ARE TOO!

Sasuke: AM NOT!

Naruto: ARE TOO!

Sasuke: AM NOT!

Naruto: AM NOT!

Sasuke: ...You'd think I'd fall for that Looney Tunes gag?

Drea: Somehow Kidan does everytime...

Kidan: NO I DON'T!

Drea: Yes. You do.

Kidan: DOES NOT!

Drea: Does too.

Kidan: DOES NOT!

Drea: Does too.

Kidan: DOES NOT!

Drea: You're right. You don't.

Kidan: No way! I so TOTALLY DO! I'm an idiot!

All of the Audience and Cast break into heart-felt laughter as Kidan's head is replaced by a giant lollipop that reads "SUCKER." on it. Afterwards, Master Chief, Arbiter and The Prophet drive in from the side of the stage on a Warthog.

Arbiter: Where are we exactly?

Vast: You're on a dare fanfiction!

Master Chief: Beats getting paired up with that bounty hunter from Metroid like with all those other crossover fics.

Silver: (after crawling back on stage) Ow...the pain...where's the next review? (starts reading)

* * *

_StarryEyes880_

_Ha! Hilarious! Thanks for doing my dares! Here's some new ones:_

1. Have Sonic and Shadow race...without using their speed!  
2. Have Naruto dress up like Amy.  
3. Have Sonic drink coffee for the first time (see how hyper he will go)  
4. Have Sasuke battle Naruto and Sonic (Sonic must be in his Super Saiyan Sonic form, while Naruto is in his super form (whatever it's called)).

Nice chapter, Kid Anime!

_

* * *

_

Holy: Without super speed huh? That oughta be interesting...

Sonic: While I'm like this!? (looks at his Werehog self in a mirror)

Shadow: You've always been outclassed faker.

Sonic: OH YEAH!? Bring it on then!

Both of the hedgehog-hybrids take their places at a starting line while Amy holds the flag.

Amy: On your marks...get set! GO!

They take off for an epic race around Station Square but since The Werehog can't pick up more than 5 miles per hour on all fours, Sonic loses horribly.

Sakura: Sorry to say this but that was humiliating...

Sonic: I declare a rematch!

Kidan: How are you gonna do that?

Arkanin: Like this! (sets up a Nintendo Wii on a huge flatscreen TV onstage and multiple giant monitors over the audience so all can watch then puts in a Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games disc)

The Prophet: How very convenient.

Sonic & Shadow: (select themselves respectively) Let's do this!

The 100m dash is selected and the game begins with Sonic/Werehog fans and Shadow fans cheering them on until...

Sonic: (crosses the finish line first) SUCK ON THAT, CHUMP!

Shadow: ...These are only games...

Sonic: HA! That's what you say when you lose in this game too!

Naruto: (reads review) WHAT!? It's bad enough when I had to burn my tracksuits but now I have to dress like (points at Amy) THAT!?

Amy: Hmph! Honestly I think it'll be an improvement over that trash you call "ninja-wear"!

The hedgehogette takes him by the collar of his shirt and changes him off-stage then hammers him back onstage for all to see.

Naruto: Laugh and I'll go Narutimate on you all...

Holy: (while snickering) Let's move on then... (snorts) shall we?

Sonic: (drinks a fresh hot cup o' coffee) Hmm...being how I am now...nothin'.

Kidan: Not even a Spin Dash?

Sonic: Even if I could while like this, no. (looks defeated)

Amy: My poor Sonikku...

She goes to hug him and kiss his lips softly yet sweetly as everyone who's watching goes "Awww..."

Melissa from the Previous Chapter: See, Tim!? Why can't YOU be that romantic!?

Tim from the Previous Chapter: Get off my back, woman!

Melissa from the Previous Chapter: What was that!? (drags him out of the Audience then a very loud smack is heard)

Silver: Again...Nice hand contact.

Drea: Next we have more fighting huh?

The True Blue temporarily reverts from his Werehog state and transforms into Super Saiyan Sonic as Naruto once again uses the Chaos & Master Emeralds to become Narutimate Naruto.

Sasuke: Oh yeah...this is totally fair...

The three of them are transported to The Valley of the End.

* * *

3...

Sasuke appears in a swirl of leaves and takes his standard Uchiha fighting stance.

2...

Narutimate Naruto flies in from the side of the stage.

1...

Super Saiyan Sonic warps on the scene via Instant Transmission.

GO!

Now, normally this would be acted out in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale fashion but due to the coffee kicking in from the earlier dare, the golden-azure hedgehog easily flew by and KOed his opponents as if the normal Sonic had gotten a Smash Ball.

This game's winner is...

SONIC!

* * *

Iruka: That...was pitifully short...

Naruto: (now back to normal) ...I just can't win today...

Vast: Tsk tsk tsk...poor poor soul...

Drea: Now Kidan, isn't there someone you said we knew that's going to appear here today?

Kidan: Yes indeed...Everyone please welcome, the ONE, the ONLY, The MarioMaster2008!

He jumps onto the stage from a pipe that mysteriously grows from the bottom of the stagefloor for all to see then cheer to.

MM'08: I'm getting applause? Who knew?

Sonic: (back in his Werehog state) You seem...familiar...

Tails: Yeah...have we met?

MM'08: Possibly. Feels like we explored portals together for some strange reason...

Sasuke: (pulls out the last review) Looks like you're the last person to get his or her dares done for the show this chapter.

* * *

_MarioMaster2008_

_How's about a polka endurance contest? Against me._

_

* * *

_

Shadow: After listening to all of that "music" before? Please. Child's Play.

Arkanin: Hold it! We're fitting this into our closing song too! (starts up the karaoke stage then throws them both mics to sing along to in a competitive hacked version of the latest Guitar Hero which can play any genre of music) One-on-One! Head-to-Head! GO!

Shadow & MM'08: (glaring at each other) Bring it on!

_Polkamon by Weird Al Yankovic  
re-sung by Shadow the Hedgehog and MarioMaster2008_

_Shadow: Krabby, Snubbull, Venonat  
MM'08: Mankey, Chansey and Zubat  
Shadow: Slowking, Ditto, Butterfree  
MM'08: Lugia and Caterpie_

MM'08: Oddish, Poliwag, Goldeen  
Shadow: Elekid and Nidoqueen  
MM'08: Victreebel and Magneton  
Both: Everybody Polkamon!

[Instrumental Break]

Shadow: Aerodactyl, Seel, Machoke  
Marill, Moltres and Slowpoke  
MM'08: Articuno, Ditto, Muk  
Flareon and, ol', Psyduck

Shadow: Cloyster, Kingler, Shellder, Gloom  
MM'08: Snorlax and of course Vileplume  
Both: Zapdos and Charmeleon  
Everybody Polkamon!

[Instrumental Break]

* * *

Naruto: It's a VERY close match!

_Tails: It's going to go down to the wire!

* * *

  
MM'08: It's time to Polka  
For Ponyta and Pidgey too  
Shadow: Come on, put on your lederhosen  
And try not to stamp on little Pikachu_

Both: You better grab yourself a partner  
Like Tentacruel or Bulbasaur (Bulbasaur)  
Hold on a minute  
There's still at least a hundred and twenty-seven more

Shadow: Including Ledyba and Omastar  
Jynx, Bellossom and Magmar  
Geodude and Arcanine  
Jigglypuff and Mr. Mime

Both: Don't forget about Sandslash  
Exeggcute and Rapidash  
Lickitung and Porygon  
Everybody Polkamon!

Everybody Polkamon!  
Everybody Polkamon!  
Everybody Polkamon 

_(Song ends)_

_Shadow: Notes-89%/Streak-18_

_MarioMaster2008: Notes-100%/Streak-27_

_MM'08: HA! IN YOUR FACE!_

_Shadow: Damn you...These are only games... _

Kidan: And I think that'll wrap it up now! I know there are some reviews I missed and I'll get to them, promise! The cast members you didn't see today are all on vacation for some reason or another... Anyways, be sure to send in plenty of dares! Bye for now!


	7. Fighting all 'round

**The Return of Tests of Bravery: The Fox and the Hedgehog**

**I don't own Naruto or Sonic.**

Kidan: Yes! I'm back and I have a legitimate excuse this time!

Drea: Like...?

Kidan: BEHOLD!

Kidan pulls out a brand new HP Pavillion Laptop with installed Windows 7, 30 GB Ram, LightScribe and other astounding features built into it. Everyone shields their eyes from it's blinding greatness.

Arkanin: It's...so beautiful...

Tails: (shrugs) Meh. It's okay I guess, I already have my own amazing computer back home.

Kidan: Hush you! Don't upset it... (puts it away)

MM'08: Right... Because it apparently has a heart and soul.

Drea: Speaking of Hearts and Souls, who's getting HeartGold and SoulSilver?

Kidan: I AM! I can't wait!

Naruto: We'll get to that later...

Silver: We have more dares first, I think we're slowly getting our popularity back.

Light: Then let's begin, I'll read the first one. (pulls out review from the review box)

* * *

_Random Ranger White_

_Sayuki: ...Hey wait a minute! ...Why does it seem familiar?_

_: ...Look at your fic then reread this fic again..._

_Sayuki: *goes and looks* HEY! THIS GUY MADE ME DO THE SAME DARE! ...kinda..._

_Haru: Not exactly, he did it first since you're freakishly slow with updating..._

_Naruto: And they say I'm dense..._

_Sayuki: Pshaw! Quiet! Anyways I am gracing you with my awesomness for I see such potential in you! :3And thanks for the mention on the 6th chapter! That's very sweet! It gives me meaning in my life!! xD_

_Haru: *scoffs* Lies...you have no life..._

_Sayuki: Shut it, I say...Now dares...hmm... *evil grin*_

_Naruto & Haru: Oh **..._

_Sayuki: ITS RETURN OF ANOTHER CARMELLDANSEN FOR THIS CHAPTER! But just Hinata though! A-N-D! She has to wear this! *holds a skimpy maids outfit* x3_

_Hinata: : ...Awesome..._

_Haru: Rude comment rising..._

_Sayuki: Shut up! I wanna see her wear it and dance!! Make it happen? OwO Thankies~_

* * *

Naruto: I remember her now!

Sasuke: (shudders) She makes this show seem like a Children's Program in comparison to hers...

Hinata: O-oh...Um...

Cream: Sorry, it's what the dare says! (hands her the outfit)

Hinata: Fine...

A blushing Hinata goes to get changed then reappears back onstage wearing the skimpy clothing number. This gets her wolf whistles and howls from all of the males in the audience and a few on the stage.

Vast: Can't go a chapter without fanservice.

Sayuki (popping up out of nowhere): I wholeheartedly agree...

All of the Shinobi start panicking once they see her arrive.

Sayuki: Oh come on! I've changed! (has an angel's halo above head)

Haru: No, no she hasn't...

Sayuki: Shut up you! No one asked you! (the halo disappears and is replaced by horns and a tail)

Kidan: Glad to see you're here. How'd you find us anyway?

Haru: She drove us to the studio...if you call crashing through a monster truck rally, entering an underground race and rioting with police on the way here "driving"...

Sayuki: I got us here in one piece didn't I!? I just wanted to take a fun route...that's all...

Haru: Why did I let you talk me into coming here...?

Amy: (clears throat) Back on track, shall we begin?

Holy: Huh? Oh yeah right! Start the music!

Kidan: (nudging MM'08) You wanna get in on this too?

MM'08: Not on your life...

_Caramelldansen by Caramellre-sung and danced to by Hinata Hyuga_

_I wonder are you ready to join us now? _

_Hands in the air, we will show you how. _

_Come and try, _

_Caramell will be your guide (be your guide) _

_So come and move your hips singing _

_Oa-ah-ah _

_Look at you two hips do it _

_La-la-la _

_You and me, can sing this melody _

_Owah-owah-ah-oh _

_Dance to the beat, _

_Wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever. _

_Listen and Learn _

_It is time for prancing, _

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing _

_O-o-owah-owah _

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh _

_O-o-owah-owah _

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh _

_To Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song. _

_Austrailia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong _

_They have heard, _

_This means all around the world. _

_Now come on and move your hips singing _

_Oa-ah-ah _

_Look at you two hips do it _

_La-la-la _

_You and me, can sing this melody _

_So come and _

_Dance to the beat _

_Wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever. _

_Listen and Learn _

_It is time for prancing, _

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing _

_(Instrumental)_

* * *

Naruto: (sounding hypnotized) I must say Sayuki, this is actually an awesome dare...

Sonic: Dude... (snaps fingers in front of him) You ok?

Sonic waves a bowl of fresh ramen in front of him but Naruto's eyes are still fixated upon the young Hyuga Heiress.

Sonic: Wow... I can't believe it... (starts eating by himself) Pun intended.

Sayuki: Now do you understand the power of fanservice?

Tails: It's a very dangerous force to wield...

* * *

_So come and _

_Dance to the beat_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Listen and Learn_

_It is time for prancing,_

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing! _

_Dance to the beat _

_Wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever. _

_Listen and Learn _

_It is time for prancing, _

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing! _

_Dance to the beat _

_Wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever. _

_Listen and Learn _

_It is time for prancing, _

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing! _

_(song ends)_

* * *

Hinata: S-so...how'd I do?

Shadow: You look over there and tell us.

The Ultimate Life Form points over to the audience where a large number of the males have passed out from nosebleeds causing Hinata to blush furiously.

Sasuke: Wow, you knocked 'em dead...literally for some in those seats.

Arkanin: I think we should move on before we get calls from attorneys...

Kabuto: Yes indeed. I'll read the next one then. (pulls review out of review box)

* * *

_omnitrixfreak_

_Woah. I didn't think this would get another chapter, let alone use my review! O.K, here goes: _

_Sonic: Umm... I can't think of anything else, so just go die._

_Shadow: You're so cool, you get to kill everyone except Kakashi and the Halo guys._

_Kakashi: You're cool too, so you can help Shadow._

_Naruto: You must listen to Linkin Park. (Make sure you put superglue on the headphones)_

_The Arbiter: Kill Truth. You know you want to. _

_Master Chief: Play the Halo theme on Guitar Hero. Then play it again. And again. And again. You get the picture._

* * *

Sonic: Dude...you suck...

Eggman: Allow me! (pushes him into a kiddie pool where he quickly drowns in a pathetic manner)

Amy: SONIC! NOOOOOOO!

Kidan: There went one of the greatest gaming characters of all time... meeting a downfall like his gaming career right after Sonic Heroes... (takes a moment of silence)

Shadow & Kakashi: Very well then.

Kakashi pulls up his headband to open his Sharingan Eye then he and Shadow start charging up Chaos Energy/Chakra and unleash a massive Chaos Blast that incinerates everyone on-stage.

(One Dragonball-esque revival later)

Naruto: Heh. Beats that Polka junk from the last chapter.

Suddenly, everyone gets the feel that a massive killing intent is rising in the air. The source is MM'08 and his Canadian Rage, a rage far more powerful than ever imagined.

MM'08: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Naruto: Um...

MM'08: (reaches over and bends a huge unbendable gerter into a 90 degree angle) I SAID WHAT THE **F*CK **DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Kidan: Oh you've done it now...Quick! To the bomb shelter! (hurries everyone on-stage and in the audience inside of it)

Tim from the Previous Chapter: How bad is it...?

Kidan: You don't wanna know...

Melissa from the Previous Chapter: How ba-

Kidan: **DON'T. WANNA. KNOW.**

This is immediately followed by the sounds of bone cracking, organ re-arrangement and loud extensive swearing until it quiets down.

Drea: (opens the hatch and slowly climbs out) Oh my...

MM'08: (jams the headphones into Naruto's ears) **ENJOY YOUR EMO TRASH YOU NARUTARD!**

Iruka: I really wouldn't want to be him right now...

Haru: Moving on now...please...

Arbiter: Hmm... I haven't been getting in my target practice lately anyway...

The alien pulls out a fully charged Plasma Pistol and blasts Truth's shield away then switches to his Carbon Rifle and no-scopes a one-hit kill. Any detailed explanations of this are too gory for a fic of this rating.

Holy: Headshot, freakin' sweet...

Kidan: Ah...I've been away from Fanfiction for far too long...

Master Chief: (already taking his position on the game) Let's do it!

Rocking tunes of the Halo Theme are played masterfully from the Spartan Hero, making everyone either headbang or play air guitar to the rhythm.

Master Chief: I'll be on this for a while now...just go on without me.

Blaze: I'll read the next one then if no one minds. (pulls out review from the review box)

* * *

_Dev the dog _

_You should have a Team fox demon (Tails and Naruto) vs The Blue Blurs (Sasuke and Sonic) But it should go horrible wrong like the four of them get their ** kick by somebody no one would expect. _

* * *

Sasuke: I have to team up with that hedgehog? Fine… Just try to keep up okay?

Sonic: You're telling ME, the fastest thing alive, to keep up? Please…

Tails: Here's to us foxes getting another victory!

Naruto: (after somehow making a miraculous recovery) You know it!

Team Fox Demon high-five each other and prepare to fight The Blue Blurs in Tatsunoko VS Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars fashion as they're all transported to the Gelleschaft stage.

Tails flew in on the Tornado and descended out of his plane while fox teammate Naruto poofed in via a cloud of smoke.

On the opposite side of the arena appeared Sasuke in a swirl of leaves and taking the standard Uchiha fighting stance before his partner Sonic spun his way on board.

Both partners went off-screen.

_**READY…**_

_**FIGHT!!!**_

After a dash, Tails snuck in the first attack with his er… tails and used them to smack his opponent upwards, lifting him off of his feet to start an air combo which consisted of many spinning tail swipes before he slammed Sasuke back onto the ground who quickly recovered his balance.

It was there however that Sonic was called in for an assist in which he tripped his best friend so Sasuke could dish out a few of his standard attacks before using one of his Hyper Combos: Sharingan Eye. This boost Hyper Combo allowed him to Baroque, the process of halting an attack or chain to start a new chain with the opponent still suffering the previous move at the cost of one's recoverable health, anytime he wanted to without sacrificing anything for a limited time.

Using to this to his advantage, he Baroqued like there was no tomorrow to constantly whittle down Tails' health before the fox boy decided enough was enough and used a Mega Crash, the forceful smash and break of an opponent's attacks or Hyper Combos for a higher price than that of the Baroque. He then flew off-screen to tag Naruto who came spiraling in like an orange blur, knocking his best friend and rival into the air. Knowing he was helpless to counter or Mega Crash with the Sharingan still active, he summoned a clone and charged a Rasengan then let it loose just as the Uchiha prodigy was falling down.

Deciding it now best to escape any further beatings that could bring his health down to a KO, Sasuke backflipped off-screen so Sonic could Homing Attack Naruto as his tag action. Afterwards, the azure hero dropped down into a spin to trip up his ninja friend before throwing out some quick punches and a drafting upwards kick to start his air combo which was made up of a jab, hook, knee and ending powerful spin kick.

After breaking his fall, Naruto swung an uppercut against a still airborne Sonic to knock him back a little. Tails was called in afterwards to send out of his electrical bombs to keep his speedy best friend from countering properly as the explosion had paralyzed him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The signature move of the 1 Knucklehead Ninja was activated for a Hyper Combo. One of them punched Sonic back so three could slide in from behind and kick him upwards from all blindsighted directions, all clones shouting "U!-zu!-ma!-ki!" in the order they struck. The real Naruto appeared from above and delivered a strong axe kick to finish off the combo while exclaiming "Naruto Rendan!"

However, just when the poor hedgehog thought it was over, Tails was suddenly tagged in to execute his Hyper Combo which was a large electric energy shot fired from an arm cannon. The two-tailed fox shot at his best friend who was sent flying high into the air. Unfortunately for Tails, he had to re-charge the device which left him a sitting duck for Sonic's Hyper Combo, a wind current blast known as the Sonic Shockwave. The kitsune just barely managed to Cross-Counter, losing some recoverable health to tag out to a partner who has more of it to spare, to Naruto who was too slow to guard and winded up getting blown a-ways back.

Tails and Sasuke were called in to perform assists when suddenly…

"MEGA BUSTER!" A very wide beam blasted Team Fox Demon away, instantly KOing them both.

"What was that…?" inquired the young shinobi after turning off his Sharingan.

"YATTER-WAN!" The Blue Blurs turned around to see a huge mechanical dog charge at them and run them over for another couple of KOs.

The four of them got transported back on the set unconscious.

Amy: Who did that to them?

An average looking man in a dark brown jacket, white-button up shirt, beige slacks and brown loafers walked in with a camera around his neck.

Kidan: Frank West?

Frank: That'd be me.

"And me!" A much younger looking blonde-haired boy in a white hat and matching white jumpsuit get-up with a red mask over his eyes had fallen down from a hanging position on the ceiling of the stage. "I'm Yatterman-1!"

Iruka: With those two introductions out of the way, I think we should start closing the show.

Sayuki: AWWW! I was having fun!

Haru: When the "fun" ends is when everyone can be considered safe…

Shadow: What should the closing song be?

Yatterman-1: OH! I KNOW!

The eager young hero rushes up to the Guitar Hero stage and shuts it down then throws the spartan who's STILL playing the Halo theme it,

Master Chief: FINALLY! Now I can take a break…

After a hack or two, a new song is selected and begins.

_Across the Border by Asami Abe_

_re-sung and played to by Yatterman-1_

_You can push yourself to the limit be strong now jump with me  
__You can fly over a rainbow with me close your eyes and just believe_

_Nothing's gonna stop you and me from gettin'  
To where we wanna be while this BEAT is kickin'  
You know that you're my kindred spirit  
Fly with me JC and push it to the limit_

_You used to hide behind another face  
At first I didn't understand  
But then I saw in you a kindred spirit  
I called your name and held out my hand  
_

_Then you looked in my eyes and I said,__  
_

_Never let anything get in your way of saving those that you love  
No matter what they say you can be strong, have faith within your heart  
You can push yourself to the limit be strong now jump with me  
You can fly over a rainbow with me close your eyes and just believe  
_

_I got you when the goin' gets rough-yo  
Nobody's as tough this love  
You may feel like you can't go-on  
If we try, side by side, we'll survive, never die  
_

_NOW I got you feelin' my flow,  
Know what I mean?  
No doubt that you feel it like I do  
Don't let a chance like this pass by you  
A combo like you and me, meant to be  
Let's fly across the border  
_

_You can push yourself to the limit be strong now  
_

_The perfect combo you and me, can't you see,  
Come on, let's fly across the border  
_

_You can fly over a rainbow with me close your eyes  
The perfect combo you and me, baby  
_

_Come on, let's fly across the border  
If we try, side by side, we'll survive, never die  
Let's fly across the border. _

The rest of the song continues being played until it ends.

_Yatterman-1: Notes-95%/Streak-21_

Frank: Hey, that was actually pretty good.

The zombie survivor takes a photo of Gan-chan who quickly poses with shiny teeth exposed.

Yatterman-1: Thanks Yatter-Frank!

Frank: What did I tell you about calling me that…?

Blaze: And with that we're pretty much done for the day. Please send in the reviews with challenges that keep this show alive. Goodbye.


End file.
